This Is The World
by YaoiLover-Neko
Summary: Gokudera lived a relatively normal life for a genius with a deceased mother, a father who practically ignored his existence, a psychopathic doting sister, and a new Siberian Husky/Timber Wolf mix name Yamamoto Takeshi forced upon him for a pet. Though it doesn't take long for his new pet to turn his world upside down as Yamamoto opens his eye to how the world really is. 5980!
1. Teaser Intro

Neko: This is really just a teaser for me to see if anyone is actually interested in this fic or not and depending on the out come I'll either drop tis fic or continue it.

Prologue  
Gokudera's P.O.V

"Hayato!" I hear my lover scream my name in alarm as I recklessly jump in the way and take the blow meant for him directly in the chest. I cough up blood gasping at the searing pain of having my muscles be shred apart by sharp talons. Someone pushes the attacker off me in a hurried clash as I begin to stagger and blood rapidly seeps into my clothing. I register my own body hit the ground that was once below me but I don't feel any of glass that are no doubt digging into my back. I hear scrambling foot steps before my lover comes into my vision falling to his knees beside me.  
"Hayato, Hayato, Hayato." He repeats my name over and over again in a despairing yet desperate tone as tear begin to trek down his face. I hadn't realized he grabbed my hand between his own until I felt his tears fall upon it.  
"You alright, Mutt," I manage to wheeze out weakly before coughing up more blood due to the effort and I faintly hear my lover whine in distress. I turn my gaze to my hopeless pet as he tightens his hold on my hand. My lover's black hair was wilder than usual and was darker and matted down in some with blood, big gray speckled brown eyes were filled with tears that were running down his slightly flushed blood splattered cheeks, his lips where covered in the dark red of someone's blood, the leather collar I had got his permanently stain with the same blood on his lips, and his clothes were shredded and tatter, yet I couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked at the moment.  
"Don't worry Hayato, Haru's on her way you're going to be fine," My lover all but sobs whether he was trying to reassure me, himself, or both that the crazy healer girl could save me I didn't know as my vision began to blur I think I heard him shout 'don't leave me'. Heh I never in a million years would have thought that I, Gokudera Hayato, could get mixed up in such a supernatural ordeal.  
To be honest I never really did believe in magic, curse, mystical beast, and fairy tail yet here I am laying on the cold hard ground possibly about to die. Your probably wondering how I even got into this mess in the first place aren't you. Well if I had to place where this whole mess started I'd have to say when my father took Bianchi, my sister, and me to the local pet store where I met **him**_, Yamamoto Takeshi_ but I just didn't know it yet.

Neko: Leave you thoughts in a comment cause that's how i'll determine if anyone is interested or not. I'm open to your suggestions like who'll be supernatural and how, who's normal, and side pairings. :D


	2. Your A What?

Neko: Alright folks even though not many seem interested in this fic I wrote this chapter for the two that are! CookieWolfScarlet and the guest A girl I thank you for your reviews they made me very happy and encouraged me to write this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn 5980 would be cannon and the show would definitely be a yaoi one.

Bianchi's P.O.V

When I dragged my younger brother, in company of our father, to the local pet store in order to find him a life long companion. I hadn't expected to find an injured Halfling hiding in the backroom clutching at a bleeding shoulder. Startled by my sudden appearance and no doubt sensing my ability to see and recognize him for what he was, the boy turns to face me with guarded brown eyes. We stay still just watching each other; me examining the boy and him probably waiting for me to make a move. He had wolf ears, tail, teeth, claws, covered in nothing but tightly warped blood stained white bandages from torso to mid-thigh and a silver chain hung around his neck with cross like pedant of some kind concealed from view having been wrapped along with his chest. I take a step closer to him and his reaction is immediate; he draws his knees up toward is chest but stops mid way, places his left hand a top his knee, wraps his tail around his waist, grips his shoulder tighter, and his brown eyes light up as he sends an innocently happy smile in my direction(well that's a first).

"Your an odd little Halfling," I state as I kneel in front of him with only two feet separating us. He tilts his head to the side and is ears swivel in obvious confusion at my statement(just how sheltered was this kid?).

"Haha am I?" He replies cheerfully either unfazed by my earlier comment or he himself doesn't know or understand what a normal Halfling behaves like. From my experiences and knowledge involving them this boy was the complete opposite of the average Halfling.

"What's your name," I ask him slightly curious about this Halfling that defied his own nature. His ears perk up and smiles brightly at me as if I gave him his favorite treat.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto answered with such innocent glee I smile slightly at the extremely common Japanese name finding it ironic and unfitting for the odd boy. I lean in closer and ruffle his dark black hair in a show of affection(I've always been weak against dogs of any kind). Closing his eyes in content he unconsciously releases his injured shoulder and my eyes widen as I get a clear view of it. His shoulder had four thin deep lines seemingly starting at the back of his shoulder and stopping at the front of it, but what shocked me wasn't really the wound. No what had me frozen in shock was the fact that the would was closing, mending, and healing itself right before my eyes.

He must of notice my surprise upon seeing his wound and answers my unspoken question not losing an our of is innocent glee, "That's the pendant's doing. My friend the Moonlit Sorceress made it for me." I turn my gaze to is eyes and see what I expected to within them truthful innocence before it falls upon the pendant around his neck. Just who is this Halfling to be able to call the Moonlit Sorceress a friend so casually, as far as I knew she was the most promising and mysterious young sorceress of our time. Reborn and the Bureau of Supernatural Activity and Intelligence(BSAI) would definitely want to ear about this boy who could possibly be a Sui Generis.

"Yamamoto do you have a partner or ever joined before?" I ask in a drawl sounding uninterested but I was truly itching to hear his response. Especially since the average Halfling had a partner(for sex) by the ripe young age of eleven, and usually moved on to a new one every five years(such loveless creatures). Yamamoto rubs the back of his head sheepishly as a light blush dust his cheeks yet a serious light envelops his eyes.

"I don't want a partner never had never will, but I do want a mate and love," He states with a calm and steady voice and I can hardly contain the utter surprise and joy that his statement brought me. I came to this pet store to look for a animal companion for my brother to make up for his lack of friends but I ended up stumbling upon something far better.

"I see. May I ask how you got hurt," I state calmly as I watch his expression closely and the drastic change of expression is all I needed to know he got himself involved in something extremely dangerous.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me a dog you got me a dog," Hayato seethes glaring at Yamamoto vehemently after I introduced the Halfling in his animal form as my brothers new pet. I level my brother with a questioning glare.

"What are you saying the dog I picked out for you isn't good enough?" I drawl out in a slightly threatening voice in order to force him to accept Yamamoto as his pet. I walk closer to him slowly keeping the frightening(or so I've been told) glare on my face as Hayato begins to step back holding his hand in front of him in surrender.

"Damn it fin I'll take the stupid dog," Hayato retorts back at me most likely upset at having been forced into so many things today. I let up and stop my advance allowing a satisfied smile to grace my lips as Yamamoto knock Hayato to the ground viva jumping on him and begins to snuggle against my brother's struggling body.

"What the fuck get off me you damn Mutt," Hayato yells at Yamamoto angrily as he attempts to throw the black dog of of him. I laugh softly as I confirm I made the right decision and that Yamamoto would be a good influence of Hayato.

"Now let's pick out a collar for him," I state causing Yamamoto to leap off Hayato and run up to me interested in what we would get him. Hayato just mumbles something under his breath as he stands up and dust himself off. I walk off towards the area of the store where the collars are kept, Yamamoto following silently behind me.

"Fine but I'm picking the collar," Hayato snaps as he rushes to catch up to me and Yamamoto. I just smirk and look at him over my shoulder saying.

"Whatever you say Hayato."

* * *

Gokudera's P.O.V

Slamming the door to my room closed I walk over to my bed before flopping down half on half off my dog after sitting through one of my sisters lectures on the supernatural. Yamamoto whines in protest to weight of my body being suddenly thrown on him. I sigh before turning my gaze to my idioticly endearing dog that my crazy sister insists can take on a mostly human form due to being a supernatural creature. She just attempted to explain to me exactly what she thought he was but I really could care less since none of that stuff is actually real. Though that ranking system for the monster's strength and overall threat level is impressive not that it'd do her much good. My sister could be incredibly successful if she weren't insane.

"Hrm I can't believe I have a sister who believes in the supernatural and thinks my dog is supernatural to top it off," I huff out angrily venting to Yamamoto because I wouldn't dare offend my crazy sister. Yamamoto turns his head to face me giving my cheek a small kiss while he's at it causing me to smile happily at him. It's strange really when my sister forced him upon me to be my pet I absolutely despised him I still don't like him but at least the mutt seems to listen to my ramblings.

"The supernatural doesn't exist when is she going to realize that," I state a loud frustrated as Yamamoto hits me with his tail and whines disapprovingly. Shaking my head with a small laugh I fix the dog with a disbelieving look.

"What, You going to try and convince me that the supernatural is real too?" I tease softly not really expecting an answer let alone the happy agreeing bark I got in return. I hit the stupid Mutt between the ears for that earning a carefree slightly pain yelp for my efforts.

"Stupid Mutt only way I'd believe is if you proved it and that's impossible," I mutter feeling exhausted by the days events having to deal with annoying teachers, even more annoying fan girls, school wide testing, and my sisters ramblings and doting. Humming softly I turn onto my side and throw my arm around Yamamoto snuggling up to the overly warm dog while pulling his head into my chest. Yawning slightly I wait for Yamamoto to get comfortable before I allow myself to drift a sleep.

* * *

"We don't have time to break it to him gently anymore Bianchi they're coming and they won't leave anyone who has relations to anyone who's involved," A rich smooth male voice I don't recognize says in a serious tone. I simply ignore it figuring my sister was arguing with one of her coworkers again and just tighten my hold on Yamamoto in my barely conscious state.

"I thought you told me you weren't their main target Yamamoto, or did you lie to me to save your own hide!" My sister's angry, confused, and slightly betrayed tone of a reply confuses me since my dog was right next to me and you can't really carry on a conversation let alone expect the beast to answer back. I shrug it off as the knowledge of how common the Japanese last name really is flits through my mind. I shift uncomfortably as I feel a dark and angry sort of energy radiate from where Yamamoto should be laying.

"Bianchi and I would never put my own safety before others, but though I am not their main target I am still involved. Someone of your intelligence and expertise should damn well know what that entail. You already knew this when I told you what happened the day we first met at the pet store before I became Gokudera's pet, so don't you dare accuse me of lying," The voice from earlier replies in a much lower deeper, serious, and even slightly threatening tone that what was used before and now that I pay closer attention coming from right next to me. Baffled at this odd conversation and small facts my now half asleep mind are picking up I focus my attention to the arm I have wrapped around Yamamoto. I frown mentally when I don't feel the texture of long black fur against my arm but instead find it pressed against what feels to be tightly wrapped bandages around someone's upper thighs.

"Your right I already knew you were involved and the dangers entitled to you because of that, but that doesn't explain why they would come after you and so soon as well," My sister states still sounding aggravated but seemed to have calmed down a bit. I feel the bandage covered thighs beneath my arm shift at my sisters words. Why I'm still pretending to be asleep I really don't know but what I do know is that whatever my sister and mystery person are talking about involves me somehow.

"Probably because I have the information they want or maybe I'd make perfect bait to lure out some of the bigger targets I don't really know. But what I do know is that we have to show Gokudera the world the ___**real**_ world if we want him to have any chance at surviving this otherwise he won't last even a single minute if they set their sights on him," The voice replies reverting back to its less threatening serious tone as I feel the familiar sensation of Yamamoto's tail brush across the top of my hand and lower arm. I slowly crack my eyes open now beyond confused as to how human thighs could be under my arm and my dog's tail be above it without feeling the rest of the dog. Since there was the wall only three inches away from the hand throw across the thighs it was impossible for the dog to be on the other side of the mystery person.

"I am perfectly aware of that fact Yamamoto but exposing someone to too much at one time can be damaging as well," My sister bites back apparently having found solid ground to stand firm on and didn't sound like she was going to let up anytime soon. The first thing I see is white that I quickly recognize as someone's bandaged hip. I slowly move my gaze upward as my sister continues to converse and argue with whoever I am currently holding.

"Gokudera isn't like normal people Bianchi," My eyes take in a tightly bandaged surprisingly slim and small waist for someone with such a voice and toned abs. "You and I both know that he takes things at face value," A bandaged toned chest with some sort of amulet wrapped up in the bandages too leading to rich tanned shoulder. "He won't believe anything unless you can prove it with facts," A silver chain leading up to a equally tanned neck the dark silver collar with a single stormy red hexagon shaped jewel ornamenting the center of it worn around his neck like a choker. "So the only way he'll ever believe the situation that we're all in is real," A soft slightly angular face smooth and clear of any wrinkles, calmly narrowed, dark, and intense gray speckled brown eyes, short messy black hair, and wolf ears? "Is if I reveal my true form to him and don't change back to my animal unless absolutely necessary," I stare hard now fully awake at the face of the person sitting next to me mostly at the pair of animal ears a top of his head and the lack of human ears on the sides of it. "It'll be like throwing a bucket of cold water in his face," He says to me sister lips moving deliberately revealing the sharp canines behind them.

"But if the shock is too much for him then-" Bianchi begins to say but those gray speckled brown eyes darken and intensify with a look that makes my sister hold her tongue and gulp audibly and me shiver. He sighs and his eyes lose all intensity and lighten making the gray in his now honey brown eyes more noticeable. Opening his eyes fully I hold my breath when they look directly into my own emerald green ones.

"I understand you want to protect him Bianchi but Gokudera has been awake and listening to our conversation for quite a while now. Haven't you Master," The I don't even know any more sates in a much lighter and softer tone then he has used in his conversation with my sister and a bit teasingly at the end there. I'm really more stuck on how familiar those eyes are and the fact that the wolf ears actually moved turning down towards me as if so the guy could hear me better. I hear shuffling behind me and next thing I know is I'm on my back and Bianchi's face is hovering over mine.

"How much did you hear," She questions me tone more worried than mad and I glance between her and the boy sitting next to me. I notice a wolf tail waging slight above the guys thigh and that it led to the base of the boy's spine the only patch of flesh not covered in bandages revealing that the tail did indeed just come out of his body and is not attached by the bandages. Settling my gaze on Bianchi who sits down on the bed next to me forcing my to look slightly to my right and down.

"Enough," Is my short reply as my mind begins to put the pieces of information I just heard together with information I already had. A few things stick out more than others like: how my sister keeps addressing the boy next to me as Yamamoto, the fact that said boy has apparently wolf ears and a tail just sticking out of his body, the boys involvement in something puts everyone around him in danger, my sister knew about it all along and still brought him here, they met at a pet shop which we haven't been to since we got Yamamoto, the guy had fucking real animal ears and tail sticking out of his body, the guy could even scare or shock Bianchi silent in the middle of her talking with a single look, he apparently knew I was awake the entire time I was eavesdropping, the guy was wearing the collar that I got Yamamoto around his neck, someone was after him and in turn us because we knew him, and he has fucking animal parts that doesn't seem to bother my sister one bit.

"Looks like you win Yamamoto he's already seen you anyways so you might as well just introduce yourself," Bianchi sighs soundly slightly defeated as she admits well defeat which I actually never heard her ever admit defeat before. I hear a rich cheerful laugh erupt from the boy next to me, but before I can turn my head to fix him with a disbelieving look I have to fight down a blush as I feel someone sit on my lap that is definitely not my sister. Snapping my head to look up all I see is the guys face hovering above mine with big cheerful gray speckled honey brown eyes.

"Hello my name is Yamamoto Takeshi and I am what is called a Halfling or in other world a supernatural creature and not human. Its nice to finally meet you properly," The guy introduces himself to me smiling brightly causing one of his short fangs to poke out of his lips. I push him away from my face as I sit up holding the guy at arms length from me. As I glance at my sister through the corner of my eye I see that she is highly amused by the situation.

"Hold up there buddy. First of all the supernatural doesn't exists, second where's my dog, and third you really have hit rock bottom Sis if your willing to go this far to try and convince me the supernatural is real," I say through gritted teeth as I practically snarl the words in my confused anger. Bianchi simple rolls her head and the guy lets out a disappointed whine much like the ones Yamamoto would do.

"Gokudera look at the facts what do they point to," The guy in my lap states calmly like he could wait an eternity for my to put the facts together and arrive at the right conclusion. I let out something that sounds like a growl not liking the guy ordering me around. Even if he was right that if I wanted to figure out just what the hell was going on then I'd have to look at the facts.

My dog was no where in sight but couldn't have left the room with out me taking notice since I fell asleep with my arm wrapped around the mutt. Bianchi was in my room talking to the guy in my lap about a serious matter that heavily revolves around the boy and now us because Bianchi know him and the situation. The guys was sitting where my dog was laying when I fell asleep and couldn't have possible gotten under my arm without moving me unless he was already there to begin with. Reaching a hand out to stroke one of the ears my ears widen as I feel confirm that it is indeed real and quickly move my hand away from it. He has real fucking wolf ears on the top of his head and a real wolf tail sticking out of his back. He's wearing Yamamoto's collar around his neck like a choker with the 'Gokudera Hayato's Property' engraved into the jewel clearly visible. Bianchi wasn't lecturing me about the supposedly supernatural creature sitting in my lap. The guy said him and Bianchi met in a pet store and no one has been to one ever since we got Yamamoto. The boy said in order to convince me he'd have to reveal his true form and not change back to his animal form. The boy spoke as if he knew me the actual me and not the one Bianchi talks about to her coworkers. No matter how I looked at it or how many times I went over everything I was always brought to the same conclusion: They were telling the truth. It was the only thing that made any sense and frankly it really made my head spin.

"So your telling me that our Yamamoto my dog and this entire time you've been a Halfling and what my sister has been lecturing me about you being a supernatural creature was not only true but right and that was her way of trying to break it to me slowly?" I ask not knowing what else to do but just wanting to get the facts straight and figure out the puzzle before me.

"That's right," Bianchi answers me solemnly as she looks down at the ground. Yamamoto just nods in agreement to her statement as I look between the two infuriated.

"So this entire time you've been lying to me," I snarl enraged that the would lie to me for so long and about something so important. I turn glaring at Yamamoto as he laughs at my angry out burst, mocking me.

"In our defense Bianchi tried telling you several times you just never believed her, and I was in my animal form its not like I could have talked and informed you of the situation," Yamamoto tells me still smiling like an idiot, god that smile was starting to irritate me. But the retort I was going to throw at him gets caught in my throat as I realize what he said was true. And that's when everything hit me at once everything my sister ever told me about the supernatural, the nature of her job, the dangerous situations she gets into, the BSAI, her abilities, everything was true and that meant the world I knew the world most everyone knew was a lie. I will deny it until the day I die but the rush of realization combined with the shock that my sister wasn't crazy and was successful and pretty damn smart hitting me all at once was too much for my brain to handle. And with my sister sitting next to me on my bed and my hot apparently Halfling pet sitting in my lap I fainted.

Neko: I am so sorry that the chapter wasn't all that good I'm just not the best of writers but I do love to write. You may leave your complaints in a review and once again I'm sorry for the shitty chapter. Suggestions are still welcome.


End file.
